Harry Potter and the Gem of Green
by Lord John
Summary: This story takes place during Harry’s sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways.
1. Mid Summer’s Night and Day

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE gem of green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc….. 

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 1: Mid Summer's Night and Day

It was July 12, Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive was currently fast asleep in his room. His clock was reading 2:35 A.M. He wasn't sleeping for long however. It was exactly 2:40 when an enormous moving truck pulled into number 5, right next door. Harry shot up in bed. He had heard a loud bang. He looked around his dark room for a sign of an intruder. None of his relatives, his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, or large cousin, Dudley, had awoken. He could see light through his window. He looked out. Next door he saw the moving truck, but for some strange reason, he felt he was the only person in the neighborhood who had heard or seen the truck. He glanced at the advertisement on the trucks left side. It read 'Magi's Magical Moving Service.' Harry could not believe his eyes, wizards or witches were moving in next door. Most people would not really take the sign on the side of the truck seriously, but Harry Potter was not a 'normal person, in fact he was a wizard. He was a fifteen year old wizard, whose parents had been murdered by the most evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry after his parents were killed, but the spell had backfired and Voldemort fled , almost lifeless. Harry had faced Voldemort several more times since that deadly night almost sixteen years ago.

Only a few weeks ago, Harry had come face to face with Voldemort again. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed by one of Voldemort's followers Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had been Sirius's own cousin! Harry was still having dreams about Sirius dying every night.

Harry peered lower through the window to see four people jump down from the truck. He couldn't see their faces that great because it was dark, but he could tell that there was a man , a woman, a little boy, and a girl that looked to be about Harry's age. The man was holding two sleeping bags and the girl had a buch of pillows in her hand. They all went into the house. Harry supposed that they were leaving the unpacking until the next day.

The next morning Harry was stirred from sleep by the sound of his owl, Hedwig, and another owl pecking at his window. He let both owls in. First he untied Hedwig's note which was rather thick. He opened it up. It read:

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I suspect the Dursleys are treating you better this summer. Harry, Sirius's death was not your fault! You should be expecting a letter from the ministry soon. Members of the 'Order' will be at your house on the fifteenth of July to bring you to a place where you will spend the rest of your summer, not the same place as last year.

Hoping you are well,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at the other owl. This was the ministry owl that Dumbledore had mentioned. 'What have I done wrong now', Harry though to himself.

He took the letter off of the owl.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very sorry for the death of your godfather, Sirius Black. He has been cleared of all charges and has been awarded 1000,000 galleons, which has been deposited into your vault.

**Due to your last school year- you may use magic as long as it isn't used in front of muggles, No other students have been granted this privilege.**

Enclosed is your late godfather's will, and your OWL(exam) results.

Sincerely,

Matilda Hopkirk

Harry eagerly opened his OWL results they read: O=outstanding, E=exceeds expectations, A=acceptable, P=poor, RC=must repeat course next year.

OWL's are awarded for each exam and its practical (for every A or better

Potions Exam-O, Practical-ODark Arts-O, Practical-O

Transfiguration-E, Practical-ODivination-A, Practical-P

Care Magical Creatures-O, Practical-O Astronomy-A, Practical-P

Herbology-EPractical-ECharms-O, Practical-E

OWLs earned: 14

Harry could not believe his eyes. He had got at least one OWL in every class, and he had gotten 8 Outstandings! He had gotten two O's on Potions, that was what Snape required to get into NEWT level potions. His hopes to be an auror were still alive and with marks like these!

The letter went on- Mr. Potter congratulations on your OWL marks. You have been named sixth year Prefect of Gryffindor, along with Ms. Hermione Granger, due to your marks.

-The Ministry of Magic-

Harry then opened up the folded paper that said 'last will and testament of Sirius Black . Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.'

The following properties go as following:

*Black house on Grimauld Place, London- Albus Dumbledore (OotP)

* Suite 16 of the Leaky Cauldron Inn- Harry Potter

*Suite 15 of the Leaky Cauldron Inn- Remus Lupin

*Vault of Sirius Black(624,000 galleons)- Remus Lupin

*Black Family vault (1,956,0075 galleons)- Harry Potter

*House ( new house, number 14 Hogsmeade)- Harry Potter

*Marauder's Vault (100,000 galleons)- Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter (for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes)

* Gold chain w/ diamond locket w/ pictures of Lily and James Potter (13,000 galleon value)- Harry Potter

* 1981 Motorcycle ( It still works,)- Remus Lupin

With Love,

Sirius Black

Harry couldn't believe he was so rich! He had tears in his eyes though. He pulled off an envelope that was attached to the will. Inside was the keys to the Black Vault, his suite in the Leaky Cauldron, and a large key to the house in Hogsmeade. Also inside was the chain and locket mentioned in Sirius's will. It was beautiful. Inside the locket was a picture of his parents on their wedding day. Harry's face contorted with rage, Voldemort had taken so much from him, but Voldemort would pay, Harry would make sure of that.


	2. New Neighbors

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE gem of green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc….. 

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 2: New Neighbors

Harry put away Sirius's will and went downstairs.

It was still quite early for a Saturday morning and the Dursleys were not awake yet. He took his wand out of his pocket and directed the pans around on the stove. He made about 40 pancakes. He then put about 13 on each plate and topped them with strawberries and whipped cream. Harry rather liked being able to use his wand. He ate one enormous pancake, and ste the three plates for his aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley on the table. He charmed the food to stay warm. He cleaned up the kitchen and went out for his morning run. He had been running for 18 days now since he had got back from Hogwarts. He ran through Magnolia Crescent and then back home. He had ran 2 and a half miles and he wasn't even tired. He did sit-ups and push-ups on the driveway. He had grown a lot since the previous summer and was now about 5 foot and 10 inches. Dudley, his cousin, was 5 foot and 8 inches. Dudley was really upset when Harry passed him in height. Harry had also gained a little weight in the form of mainly muscle, because he was eating right this summer. In fact the Dursleys were being all most nice to him, although Harry knew this was because they were frightened that if Harry complained to the Order of the Phoenix wizards would come to Privet Drive. After finishing his workout Harry took a long shower. After the shower Harry put on a new pair of slacks and a new white t-shirt and new socks. Harry's aunt, Petunia had bought him an industrial size pack of six 

t-shirts, new slacks, and socks and a pair of black oxford shoes. She had also taken Harry to get a cheap pack of contact lenses. Harry knew that the clothes his aunt bought him were extremely cheap in comparison with Dudley's but he didn't care, at least he had new clothes that actually fit him, and he liked wearing contacts way better than glasses. Another improvement this summer was that Dudley had taken all of his old toys and things out of Harry's room so that Harry's room was now neat and clean.

The only furnishings in Harry's room apart from his bed, dresser, and desk, were Dudley's old stereo, and a night table. Harry had got his Cousin to burn him a mixed cd of rap and alternative music to listen to in exchange for vacuuming Dudley's large room. 

For the past 18 days since he had gotten home Harry had been doing yard work for the neighbors. He had made a set rate of 60 pounds per day for 17 days, he had taken off one Sunday. He now had 1020 pounds saved up. Today he was going to go to the department store in town and try to spend some of his money. 

He walked downstairs to see his relatives eating the breakfast he had made for them. Dudley was chewing loudly and shoveling the food into his mouth. Harry heard his uncle say, "at least the boy can make good food, that's something." "So you like the pancakes," Harry said with a grin.

"They are alright," his aunt said, but Harry knew she loved them.

"Uncle Vernon, would you mind dropping me off in town on your way to Grunnings," Harry asked. Harry's uncle had recently been promoted to head director of the drill company he worked for. This meant that he got a much larger pay check, but he also had to work two hours on Saturdays to supervise the arrival of shipments. "Alright, but mind, you are sitting in the back seat," his uncle replied.

So one hour later, Harry found himself inside the local department store looking at clothes, electronics and much more. He bought a lightweight, black leather jacket, a few pairs of athletic shorts, a pair of white Nikes, and a few short sleeve button up shirts. After getting the clothes he began looking at electronics and watches. He picked out a nice watch. He had 750 pounds left and he had no idea what to buy.

Harry left the department store with all his items in a big bag. He then went into REC TIME a store that sold cool motor powered gadgets and bikes. Dudley had once got a miniature tank from this store. Harry's eyes were drawn to the gas powered scooters. He saw a black one with a seat big enough for two people. The tag said you must be 16 to drive one. It was only 280 pounds. Harry went out of the store and looked around for single women. He saw a women with a boy, and an extremely stunning teenage daughter. He made his way over to them. "Hi, I am Harry Potter," he said.

"Harry Potter!" the little boy squealed. "Oh Mike don't be rude," the woman said to her son. "I am Nicole," the teenage girl said shaking his hand. The woman, who was Nicole and Mike's mom, introduced herself as Meagan Walters. Harry learned that Meagan and her husband, John, were both aurors from the Italian Ministry of Magic. Their family had been living in the U.S for the last 13 years, but they had decided to move to Britain to help in the fight against Voldemort. Nicole was going to be a sixth year at Hogwarts, and Mike was going to be starting as a first year. Meagan told Harry that they were his new neighbors in Privet Drive. Harry explained his situation with the scooter to Meagan. "Of course I'll help Harry Potter," she said. Harry grinned. Harry paid 280 pounds for the scooter and 20 to register it. He had it registered under the name of Joe Smith, and Meagan signed the forms that said he was 16 years old.

After getting the scooter Harry bought the Walters and himself a large lunch in the restaurant next door. He insisted on paying because Meagan had done him a big favor. Over lunch Meagan told Harry that she and her husband were both members of the Order of the Phoenix. She said that she and her husband would be taking Harry to suite 16 of the Leaky Cauldron on July fifteenth. Nicole was telling him what the privately owned suites in the Leaky Cauldron were like, because she had once stayed in one owned by a friend from the U.S while on vacation. "They all have three bedrooms and there are two baths, one in the master bedroom and on connected to the living room, and there is a miniature kitchen area," she said.

Meagan offered to give Harry a ride home when they were done shopping.

Mike wanted his mother to take him to look at bicycles and Nicole wanted to see a movie. Harry decided that since he had nothing to do he would go see a movie with Nicole. Before going into the movies they put Harry's stuff in Nicole's mom's car. They say a horror movie that Harry thought was very good. There were some really scary parts where Nicole would grab Harry's arm tightly. After a while of this Harry just grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of the movie. Harry kept on glancing at Nicole. She was about 5 foot 2 inches, which made Harry feel really big. She was slim, but had a great figure that would cause most guys to stare. Her hair was shiny blonde that went past her shoulders and her eyes were an intense blue that Harry could get lost in. He felt he had to kiss her. Pretending to yawn as he had seen in a movie, he leaned over and put his arm around her. Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back for a second then pulled his face on to hers and kissed him intensely. This kiss was way better than kissing Cho Chang, Harry thought. After Harry pulled away she said "I can't believe Harry Potter just kissed me!" "Well then you're not going to believe it when I ask you out, he said smoothly." "What! I mean Yes I will," Nicole said loudly.


	3. An Unforgettable Dinner

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE Gem of Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc….. 

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 3: An Unforgettable Dinner

That night after Harry got home he borrowed some gas from the Dursley's tool shed. He filled his new scooter up with gas and oil and took it out for a test ride. It was a beautiful night and Harry enjoyed cruising around Privet Drive. He felt happy for the first time in weeks, since his Godfather's death. He had finally accepted that it wasn't his fault. He mainly blamed Snape and partially Dumbledore for what had happened.

Today had been the best. He had got a bunch of cool clothes, a new watch, a cool scooter, and best of all a girlfriend! Thinking back on that day Harry wandered if he had moved a little fast, but he was happy. 

Harry decided that he wanted to see how fast the scooter could go. He pushed the throttle further in, enjoying the air on his face. At about 50 kilometers per hour (33 MPH) Harry could hear the motor boring out. Harry remember that he could do magic, so why not spice this up, he thought. He drove into the alley where he and Dudley had been attacked by Dementors the previous summer. There Harry pointed his wand at the motor and said "engorgio," holding his wand against the motor for a mere second. The motor change from a 25 CC to a 50 instantly. Then Harry repeated this process on the small exhaust pipe and tires. They grew a few inches. Harry then transfigured the speedometer to be digital and an inch bigger. Happy with his scooter's new look he hopped back on and made his way home. On the way back Harry got it up to about 50 MPH (78 KPH). 

All in all, Harry felt that he had had a great day as he headed into number four Privet Drive. As soon as he got in his uncle grabbed him by the arm and said "where have you been boy? The new neighbors will be over for dinner in exactly 25 minutes. Get showered and dressed nicely now! And NO funny business!" "Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Twenty minutes later Harry came downstairs showered and dressed. He had his contacts in and was wearing a new green button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, along with a new pair of slacks and his black oxford shoes. He messed his hair up a little more than usual, just like he had seen his father do in Snape's pensive the previous year. He had on his gold chain with the locket which he had got in Sirius's will.

"Harry you look finely dressed," Aunt Petunia said kindly.

'Wow, Aunt Petunia was just nice to me,' Harry thought. "Enough, Dudley looks like a real man," Vernon said looking at his rather chubby son. Just then the doorbell rang and Dudley waddled over to the door. He opened it. Nicole, Mr. And Mrs. Walker and Mike were all standing in front of the door. 

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Walters, and who are your lovely children?" Aunt Petunia greeted them. Harry saw Vernon checking out Meagan and Nicole.

Harry gritted his teeth as his uncle continued to 'observe' their guests.

"This is Mike and this is Nicole," Mr. Walters replied with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," Nicole and Mike said shaking hands with all the Dursleys. "We met your nephew in town today," Mrs. Walters told the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry with beady eyes.

Mrs. Walters went on "..And he is such a good looking young man, I wander where he gets it." "From his Uncle no-doubt," Uncle Vernon said jovially. 

"That is funny from what Harry told my wife I didn't think you and Harry were related by blood Vernon," Mr. Walters said laughing.

Uncle Vernon visibly blushed. "Well, you know, I have helped raise the boy and I may have influenced his appearance a little," Vernon mumbled.

As they sat down at the Dursley's dinner table Uncle Vernon kept shooting hostile glares at his nephew. Dudley was staring at Nicole intently.

During dinner Vernon told a rather unfunny Golf joke, which none of the Walters laughed at. Petunia told them that the salmon she had cooked was prepared in 'her specialty sauce'. No one had second helpings of the salmon. As Petunia was serving pudding for dessert Dudley announced that he and Nicole were going up to his room so he could show her some computer games. Nicole looked affronted but didn't protest. Harry got up and offered Mike a hand out of his seat when Vernon told Harry they should "stay down stairs and out of Dudley's way."

After about two minutes downstairs Harry felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was worried about Nicole! He said he was going to the bathroom and sprinted up stairs. He heard muffled sounds coming from Dudley's door. He turned the lock , it was locked. Harry quickly cast 'alohamora" , the unlocking charm. He opened the door to see Dudley push Nicole back onto his bed and forcefully try to kiss her neck. Nicole pushed him, but was no match. Dudley's face was an inch away from Nicole's when Harry tapped Dudley on the shoulder. Dudley stupidly turned his head. The next thing he saw was Harry's fist connecting with his face.


	4. Dudley DementedAgain

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE Gem of Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc….. 

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 4: Dudley Demented……..Again!

"Oww, Mom!" Dudley yelled. Harry's punch had sent him sprawling.

He got up and threw an angry punch at Harry's head. Harry had never been so angry before. He ducked Dudley's punch and gave him a sharp uppercut to the chin. Harry punched again. CRACK! Blood flew from Dudley's nose

Dudley howled in pain still trying to hit Harry. Footsteps were heard approaching the stairs. Nicole looked at her boyfriend kicking the shit out of his cousin. It would have been almost funny if Harry wasn't hurting Dudley so badly. 

Harry was feeling all the anger he had ever kept bottled up inside release. He was getting out all his pain. Sirius dead…… Cedric Diggory dead….. The Prophecy…….. His parents dead…. It wasn't fair!

He thought about how the Dursleys had always treated him like shit, how Dudley used to beat him up when he was little. He thought about how Dudley teased him about not being loved. He thought about how his birthday was never celebrated. "I hate you!" Harry screamed looking at Dudley. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and the Walters were now all in the doorway.

Harry let everything out. He hit Dudley again. Dudley fell down.

Harry jumped on top of him. He hit his chubby cousin again. Crack, he had broken Dudley's rib. He hit him again, breaking another rib.

Slap! Slap! Dudley had two black eyes. Aunt Petunia was screaming at Harry to get off her son while Vernon was trying to get him off Dudley. Harry just kept swinging his arms like a mad man. Nicole was yelling at him to stop. Vernon finally got him off Dudley.

"How dare you hit my son," he yelled raising a hand to Harry.

Harry was not taking his uncles bull shit ever again.

Wham! Harry punched his large uncle. Vernon fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"How dare Dudley try to forcefully kiss my girlfriend!" Harry yelled at the man on the floor.

The Walters all looked shocked when Harry yelled this at Vernon.

Mr. Walters looked like he might want to get a hold of Dudley's neck and finish Harry's job. "Oh, I see Dudley let Nicole's veela charm really get to her. I should have explained to you, Harry, that Nicole and I are both part veela, because my mother was a full veela," Mrs. Walters explained.

No wander they are both so beautiful! , Harry thought.

"Well I know it isn't the fifteenth yet, but Harry is coming with us!" Mr. Walters said. Nicole wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Harry had tears in his eyes, but he actually felt really good. He still missed Sirius badly, but he knew he could go on. Nicole looked up into Harry's eyes and said, "Thank you so much Harry, I don't want to think of what Dudley might have tried to do to me." "Well, I will never let anyone hurt my angel," Harry responded.

Aunt Petunia looked up at her nephew Harry. He reminded her so much of her sister, Lily. Mr. Walters was healing Dudley's broken nose, and ribs. Aunt Petunia, upon hearing why Harry kicked her son's ass was very happy he did. "Leave his black eyes and bruises," she told Mr. Walters, "He needs to learn his lesson."

"Well this summer you got to get attacked again Duds," Harry said looking at his semi conscious cousin,………. "only this time it wasn't dementors that attacked you…… It was me!" 


	5. At Nicole's

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE Gem of Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc….. 

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 5: At Nicole's

It was 11:45 P.M. by the time Harry had got all of his stuff packed into his trunk and was at Nicole's house. The whole family, and Harry drank cappuccinos while they sat on comfortable black leather couches in the parlor. Mr. Walter's favorite quid ditch team was Puddlemere United and he and Harry were having a very interesting conversation about quidditch. He told Harry about how Oliver Wood had recently been named first string keeper, but they were still looking for a first string seeker, and they needed one fast. The European Cup season started on August 11th and Puddlemere United and surprisingly the Chudley Cannons were tied for first in the English- Irish quidditch league and were going to have a match on the 5th of August where the players would be scouted off of the two teams to see who would represent England in the Cup. Mr. Walters told Harry that he should try out. Harry was doubtful, but when Mr. Walters said he would take Harry to the tryouts which were on the twentieth of July Harry could not say no to his girlfriend's father. 

Just as the clock hit midnight, they could hear Mike snoring. Harry offered to carry him up to his bedroom. He picked the boy up and carried him into his room. Harry took a look around Mike's room. There was a big television with a playstation. There were pictures of family and friends all over Nicole's little brother's dresser and tacked onto the wall was a picture of Harry that had been cut out of Witch Weekly. Harry was very touched that Mike would have a picture of him. He laid Mike into the bed and took off the younger boys shoes before pulling his covers over him. 

He joined Nicole and her parents downstairs. They told him that he could sleep in the guestroom right next to Nicole's. He bid Nicole's parents good night and he and Nicole walked upstairs. They dumped Harry's things in his guestroom. Nicole motioned for him to follow her into her room. Nicole fell down onto her bed pulling Harry down on top of her. "I know I just met you but I feel like I've known you forever," Nicole murmured to Harry. "I feel the same way," Harry said to her as he kissed her neck. They started making out on Nicole's bed but were interrupted by a "Mmm hnm hem."

They both turned around to see Nicole's dad looking at them. "sir, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Harry stammered getting up abruptly. "It is quite alright Harry, I know you are both teenagers and I can think of no one better for my daughter, but it is quite late and I suggest you get some sleep," Mr. Walters said kindly. "Right, goodnight sir and goodnight Nicole," Harry mumbled quickly walking out of the room.

Harry sank into his bed and had a wonderful sleep completely void of dreaming.

He woke up at 11:00 the next morning. He felt a small amount of wheight on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Nicole only wearing a bikini top and bottom straddling him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply on the mouth, then neck. "My parents took Mike to the zoo for the day and they won't be home until 6:00 P.M. I figured we could hang out in our hot tub in the back yard," Nicole said sweetly. "Sounds good to me," Harry replied.

Nicole left Harry's room so he could get into his bathing suit. While Harry changed he looked at himself in the mirror. Doing the yard work he had been doing so far added to his generally skinny framed had made him look very muscular. He had a very defined six pack and pretty big biceps. He took ran downstairs to join Nicole in the back in the hot tub. What he saw next made him almost stop breathing. A death eater was in the Walter's living room with his wand trained on Nicole and his back to Harry. "Where it the Potter boy and your parents you bitch?" the death eater asked Nicole. "They are out at the movies," she lied. "Then I guess we will just have a little fun before they get back," the death eater whose voice Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy's said evilly. Harry had thought that Mr. Malfoy was still locked up in the wizard prison, Azkaban. Mr. Malfoy waked forward and grabbed Nicole around the waist. He ripped off her bikini top and reached out to touch her. Harry was fuming. He forgot all about using his wand. He wheeled Lucius around and punched him in the face with all his strength. "You stupid fuck! Never ever touch her again or I will kill your whole fuckin family!" Harry screamed. Nicole was crying and hiding back in a corner. Harry kicked Mr. Malfoy in the chest while he tried to get up. Harry grabbed Lucius's wand off of the floor and snapped it in half. While Harry was doing this Lucius got up. He pinned Harry to the floor holding his neck tightly. "I'm gunna kill you Potter, and the Dark Lord will praise me above all else," Lucius spat in Harry's face. "Yeah, in hell!" Harry said as he slammed his forehead into Lucius's nose. Mr. Malfoy let go of him howling in pain as blood dripped from his nose. "You will pay Potter," he snarled. "I don't think so," Harry said coolly. Harry kicked Lucius's feet out from under him. Harry jumped on Malfoy. He held Malfoy's neck while he punched him over and over and over again. "Harry stop!" Nicole screamed. But Harry was oblivious to her. He wanted to make Malfoy pay. He got up and stomped on Mr. Malfoys groin. "You will never use that again!" Harry yelled. Mr. Malfoy was writhing in pain. Harry jumped on him again and snapped three of his fingers.

What Harry had done to Dudley now looked like a rough slap on the back compared with the beating that Lucius Malfoy was getting. Harry kicked him in the ribs and heard several ribs break. Nicole grabbed at Harry's arm, but he just pushed her away and proceeded to twist Mr. Malfoy's leg until it broke. Mr. Malfoy was screaming so loud that Harry thought he would go deaf. Nicole was crying loudly. Harry punched Malfoy in the kidneys. Mr. Malfoy was gasping for breath. Nicole grabbed Harry's arm as he was punching Malfoy's face in. Harry roughly shoved her back sending her slamming into the wall. She cried out in shock. Harry realized what he had done. He quickly magically tied up Mr. Malfoy. He ran to Nicole, who was now curled up on the floor with her hands over her head. Harry picked her up and wiped tears from her eyes, but she kept crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you," Harry said quietly. "I just don't want anyone to ever hurt you. I know we just met a couple of days ago, but I love you," Harry told her. Harry was now crying as he held her to him on the floor. She kissed his cheek and said "it's ok Harry." Harry looked up as he heard several pops. Standing before he and Nicole was Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastair Moody. "You did quite a good job on Malfoy, Potter," Moody grunted.

Tomks kicked Malfoy's arm wich was moving towards his broken wand. Kingsley helped Harry and Nicole up. "I am very please to meet you Nicole, I went to school with your father in France before he joined the Italian ministry," Kingsley said to her. Moody pulled Malfoy to his feet and sat him down roughly in a chair. Nicole who only had on her bikini ran up to her room. Moody cast a spell over Mr. Malfoy to see what was broken. Mr. Malfoy's body lit up with a green color wherever there were broken bones. Harry was shocked to see that M r. Malfoy had a broken jaw, nose, 4 broken fingers, both arms, leg, 3 ribs and his face was severely swollen. Moody clapped Harry on the back when he noticed that Mr. Malfoy couldn't move any part of his body more than 4 inches due to Harry magically binding him. "You will die Potter!," Malfoy who was finally fully conscious yelled. Harry punched him across the face and spat on him. "I don't think so moron," Harry replied. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley all bid Harry goodbye and Moody grabbed a hold of Mr. Malfoy's head. Moody cast several security spells over the house and they apperated away. Harry ran up to Nicole's room. She was crying on her bed.

Harry put his arms around her shushing her. He was taken aback when she punched him in the chest. "How could you do that to someone, I hate you!" she yelled at him. "Hey could have raped and killed you if I hadn't hit him!" Harry yelled back, letting go of her and getting off of the bed. "Yeah, but you almost killed him!" she screamed.

"If he had been partly responsible for killing your Godfather you would have done the same fucking thing!" Harry yelled in her face. "I, I didn't know," Nicole sobbed, throwing her arms around him and crying into his chest. "I love you, you are my protector Harry. I am yours forever, I didn't mean it when I said I hated you I was just mad," she said crying into his chest while he held her. "I know angel," Harry said kissing the top of her head.

That night both Mr. And Mrs. Walters thanked Harry over and over again for saving their daughter. "Well if it wasn't for me being here she probably wouldn't needed saving," Harry said grimly. "I doubt it," said Mr. Walter's sternly. "My wife and I are responsible for catching about 30 deatheaters in the last war," he explained. I think you, Mike and Nicole should all sleep in the same room tonight, if you don't mind," 

Mrs. Walter's said while her husband nodded. After a dinner of steak and spaghetti and watching some television all of the kids went upstairs, While they were walking up the stairs Mike said "You look way taller than you used to in all of the photos I've collected. In the photos you look short but you are about 6 foot and 1 inch," Mike said to Harry.

Harry hadn't noticed that he had grown so much since the last year. "You have collected photos of me?" Harry asked Mike. "Of course! You are my hero! I hope you marry Nicole one day so we can be brother in-laws," he said enthusiastically. Nicole and Harry both laughed.

Harry magically expanded Nicole's room and levitated in his and Mike's beds.

At about 3:00 A.M Harry woke up to find Mike on his left side of his bed fast asleep holding on to Harry's arm and Nicole had also climbed into Harry's bed and had her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm protectively around her. If any one had told Harry that he would be happy at all ten days ago he would have laughed in their face. He couldn't believe that he had met a family as nice as the Walters.

Two days later it was time for Harry to go to his suite in the leaky cauldron. Ron had sent him an owl saying that he, Ginny and Hermione were staying in rooms at the Leaky Cauldron as well for the rest of the summer as well because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ere going to be doing Order Of The Phoenix work abroad and the Grangers were going to be at a dental convention for the next 3 weeks. That morning the Walters (parents) got an owl telling them they had to go on a mission in Northern England for the next 4 days.

Mrs. Walters was so worried about leaving Nicole and Mike home alone that she said she might take them back to the U.S so they would be safe from death eater attacks.

"They can stay with me," Harry offered. "Oh I wouldn't want to burden you," 

Mrs. Walters said. "It would be fine," Harry assured her. After promising to behave at the leaky cauldron and Nicole and Harry promising not to do anything together irresponsibly Mr. Walters told Harry that Mike and Nicole could stay with him.

Mr. Walters also told Harry that when he and his wife got back they would be spending the rest of their summer at the leaky cauldron doing Order work. Mrs. Walters shrunk Harry's gas scooter so he could take it with him to the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Walters promised that he would take Harry to the Puddlemere United tryouts on the twentieth of July. Harry, Nicole and Mike took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry landed perfectly on his feet, but Nicole fell over. Harry caught her just before she hit the ground, and he grabbed Mike's arm before he could fall. Harry bid hello to Tom, the inn keeper and introduced him to Nicole and Mike. Harry asked Tom what floor suite sixteen was on and was surprised when Tom told him that suite 16 was all of floor 4.

Harry opened the door to floor 4 (suite 16) to find a gigantic entrance hall.

After a quick tour of the suite they found that it had a formal dining room, a kitchen, a living room, 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Harry's room was huge and had a gigantic king sized waterbed and his adjoining bathroom had a pool that was about the size of an Olympic pool. Mike chose a room with a queen sized bed and a big television with muggle video games. Nicole wanted to share Harry's room. Harry was fine with this as long as her parents didn't find out.

At noon there was a tapping at the door. Harry and Mike were playing Playstation. Nicole got the door. She opened it to reveal a redheaded boy a redheaded girl and a girl with bushy brown hair. "Hey I think we got the wrong room," said the red headed boy. "What room are you looking for?" Nicole asked. "Umm the room where Harry Potter is staying," piped up the bushy haired girl. "Harry is staying here, I am his girlfriend," Nicole explained. "Nice to meet you," said the bushy haired girl, who Nicole noticed was quite pretty, as was the redheaded girl. The bushy haired girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger and the redheads as Ron and Ginny Weasley. "Oh Harry has told me so much about you!" Nicole said inviting them inside. Ron breathed in as he looked around Harry's place. "Must be nice," he mumbled. Harry had explained to Nicole about Ron's jealousy issues and how the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money. "Harry we have company!" Nicole called into Mike's bedroom.

-------------------- Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Thank you to the few people who have reviewed! I promise to update again tonight or tomorrow. 


	6. In Diagon Alley

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE gem of green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter™ , the © to Harry Potter books, movies, or material in association with Warner Bros., J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Books, etc…..

Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth, and seventh years, as well as after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. In sixth year Harry meets two girls, both are destined to be his family, but in two different ways. This story has quid ditch, dueling, balls, another year of Defense Against The Dark Arts, and more!

CHAPTER 6: In Diagon Alley

-----------------------------

That night Harry, Nicole, Mike, Hermione and the two Weasleys had a wonderful time playing exploding snap together and drinking hot chocolate. At around midnight everyone decided to go to sleep. As Harry lay in his huge bed he couldn't believe everything that had happened to him lately. He had new clothes, a cool scooter, 2 cool new places to live in, and to top it all off the hottest girlfriend in the world!

Mike woke Nicole and Harry up at 9:00 a.m. by jumping on Harry's bed. Harry tackled the young boy and they were quickly engaged in a friendly pillow fight. Nicole watched as Harry and Mike tossed pillows back and forth. They met up with Ron and Hermione and Ginny and they all had huge breakfasts downstairs.

After breakfast they went into Diagon Alley. Mike had never seen Diagon Alley before and he was really impressed. Ron kept looking at Nicole with his mouth opened which caused Harry to feel angry and Hermione kept looking at Ron with a sad expression.

The first place they stopped was quality quid ditch supplies. Mike had had his birthday about a month ago and had gotten a Nimbus 2001. He wanted some broom polish and brush clippers. Harry wanted to get new quidditch pads. They entered the store which was fairly empty because it was still early in the morning. Harry was quite please to see that the Firebolt was still ranked number 1 in brooms. Harry decided to have a look around. He saw little fluttering snitches and was reminded of his father playing with one in Snape's pensive. He added one to his stuff then bought Mike his things. Harry liked Mike, he felt as if he had a younger brother, someone who looked up to him. Next Ron led them all to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was ran by his two older brothers who were twins named Fred and George. The store was large and had an apartment over it. A bright sign had the store's name on it as well as pictures of the twins, Ron, and Harry as well as the twin's best friend Lee Jordan. Harry was shocked. The store had a lot of people in it. Harry, Nicole, Mike, Ron, and Ginny had to push through everyone to reach the front desk. Fred was loudly showing off products while George and Lee were working the registers. Both twins quickly spotted Harry and greeted him happily with pats on the back and handshakes. Everyone in the store turned to look at who the twins were greeting. Harry heard many people say, "look its Harry Potter," … "The Harry Potter," …. "Oh I wonder if he will give me an autograph!" Fred took the group upstairs into the apartment. The apartment looked cozy. It housed four large bathrooms coupled with 3 bedrooms: one each for Fred, George, and Lee, and there was also a huge guestroom, living room and kitchen. " Who is this fine looking' girl," Fred asked Harry. "Oh this is my girlfriend, Nicole Walters and this is Mike, her younger brother;" Harry introduce Fred to them as well. While everyone was talking Fred pulled Harry aside. "Hey mate, I just wanted to have a little chat," Fred said grinning. "Go on," Harry said grinning back. "Well me George and Lee were thinking and we decided to make you and Ron joint partners, because we opened his store thanks to you and if it weren't for you we wouldn't have the money Sirius left us from the 'maurader's vault' which is part your's." "We hope that you don't mind that we added your picture to our sign, but it draws in a lot of customers." "It is fine with me, but aren't you worried about being attacked by deatheaters for being known friend's of mine." "No, we feel really safe because we have Remus Lupin only two doors down now that he has the pad in the Leaky cauldron.

Him and Tonks are going out now if he hasn't talked to you recently, and she is staying with him. Also. Old Mad Eye Moody makes daily checkups." "Oh," was the only thing he could think to say. Harry was quite surprised to find out that Tonks and Remus were now seeing each other, he wondered why Remus hadn't owled him to tell him about it.

"George and I also had a cool idea for our store, we were wondering if you would let us sell autographed pictures of you," Fred said fast. "Umm I guess," Harry replied. Fred pulled out a neat looking picture of Harry holding a snitch and one of Harry eating and 6 pictures of Harry with his wand raised. " Sign each one. We got these from Colin Creevey," Fred explained. Harry signed each picture. "so now that you and Ron are partners with us and Lee we felt it was only right that you each receive 500 galleons a month deposited into your accounts." Harry protested, but in the end he gave up.

After saying goodbye to the twins and Lee the group made their way to the ice cream store. Harry bought everyone large Sundays. That evening when they got back to the Leaky cauldron Harry went up to Remus's apartment and knocked. Remus opened the door. He let Harry in. His apartment was just like Harry's. Remus was wearing new clothes and he appeared younger than he ever had. Tonks must be good for him, Harry thought. Remus told Harry about how he and Tonks were dating, and assured him that Sirius's death wasn't his fault. They spent about an hour talking alone about Sirius and life, when Tonks got home. She gave Harry a hug before kissing Remus hello. Harry invited them to come downstairs to the pub to eat with his friends. They had a very pleasant evening. Harry introduced Mike and Nicole to Remus and Tonks. Harry lay back contently that night in bed having just cleared his mind using occlumency. He smiled as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sorry it was so short this chapter, but I am back! I will update again very soon!


End file.
